Geoshea Theft Auto 3
Geoshea Theft Auto 3 is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated action crime comedy spy film produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Geoshea Theft Auto 2 and third installment in the Geoshea Theft Auto franchise, which is based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games, the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and the Geoshea series. It is being directed by Adam Katz, written by Rich Moore, Ethana Peters, David Jones, Mike Daily and Gabriel Garcia, produced by Leslie Benzies, Steve Samono and Arianne Sutner, and executive produced by Garcia and Adam Fowler and takes place six months after the events of the second film. In the film, Stuart and Buzzy head to Japan and Europe to compete in the Worldwide Battle Race, but Buzzy becomes sidetracked with international espionage. Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, Kodi-Smit McPhee, and Young Maylay reprise their roles from the previous installments. New cast members include Johnny Depp, Emily Watson, Isaac Hempstead-Wright, Andy Serkis, Toby Kebbell, Tress MacNeille, Antonio Banderas, Hank Azaria, Dee Bradley Baker and Sofía Vergara. Geoshea Theft Auto 3 held its world premiere on April 20, 2016 at the Fox Village Theater, and was released on May 6, 2016 in the United States. It received positive reviews from critics, as well as the praised its concept, screenplay, animation, humor, voice acting and Newman's score and It set a box-office record for non-Disney animation, grossing $898 million worldwide on its budget of $200 million and becoming the seventh-highest grossing film of 2016 and the fourth highest-grossing animated film of the year, and the twentieth-highest grossing animated film of all-time. It will be followed by Geoshea Theft Auto 4 on May 8, 2020. Plot Victor Van Dort, a character from Corpse Bride, infiltrates the world's largest untapped gun violence reserves owned by a group of evil minions. After being discovered, he flees and fakes his death. Stuart, now saving the day, returns to San Andreas. However, Mario challenges Stuart to the newly created Worldwide War Battle, led by its creator. Stuart and his best friend Buzzy — along with Carl "CJ" Johnson, Gru, Red, Bloo, and Coraline— depart for Tokyo for the first race of the War Battle. Meanwhile, the evil minions, who are led by weapons designer Normanator, an unknown mastermind, are secretly plotting to secure their guns profits by using a gun disguised as a camera. They plan to use the emitter to trigger and destabilize the use of Allinol, an environmentally friendly fuel that was created by Axelrod and is required for racers to use in the Grand Prix. Van Dort and his partner Victoria Everglot attempt to meet with Puss in Boots at a Worldwide War Battle promotional event in Tokyo, to receive information about the mastermind. Puss is captured and killed by Normanator's henchmen, but not before passing his information to Buzzy, who is then mistaken to be the American contact of Victor and Victoria. At the first race, three people are ignited by the camera. Stuart places second in the race after Mario, due to Buzzy accidentally giving him bad racing advice shortly after evading Normanator's henchmen of evil minions with help from Victor and Victoria. Buzzy is soon abducted by Victor and boards his plane, where he helps to identify some of the information he was given. After traveling to Paris to collect more information from Victor's old friend Tomber, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. During the race, Buzzy infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more people, causing a multi-car pileup that allows Stuart to finish first. Due to increased fears over Geoshea's safety, the creator lifts the requirement to use it for the final race. However, when Stuart decides to continue using it, the criminals were planning to kill Stuart in the next race in London. This makes Buzzy terrified, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Victor and Victoria to be captured. Buzzy is taken to and tied up inside the clock tower of the Big Ben. Buzzy learns that the camera did not function on Stuart, but the criminals tell him they planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, spurring him to break free and escape. Victor and Victoria escape soon after but realize that the bomb is on Buzzy's air filter. Buzzy has already arrived at the pits when they tell him this, so he flees down the race course while Stuart chases after him. Victor apprehends Normanator at the finish line. The other lemons arrive and outnumber Victor, Victoria, Buzzy, and Stuart, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other San Andreas residents, peds, and clones. Buzzy then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that the creator is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb on Buzzy. Buzzy forces the creator to deactivate the bomb, and he and the other evil minions are arrested. Buzzy receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen, while Coraline reveals that she changed Stuart's gun from blood (which, it turns out, is only darts) to Bloo's bio gun, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Victor and Victoria ask if Buzzy can join them on another mission, but he declines and then participates with the Worldwide Battle Race in a race at San Andreas. Cast * Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a minion and leader of the peds and the minions. Unlike the first two films, he will be the deuteragonist of this film. Coffin also voiced Dave, Kevin, Additional Minions, and the Evil Minions in this film * Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy), Stuart's partner. * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort, a shy and gawky young man who is engaged to Victoria Everglot for social and financial reasons. He is a very good pianist. He is now a spy who recruits Buzzy in the mission to solve the conspiracy to sabotage the Worldwide War Battle in this film. * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort's pretty, sweet-natured, yet timid fiancee. She is kind and shy, yet determined when she puts her mind to it. She is a fellow intelligence agent, new to field work, who teams up with Victor and Buzzy in this film. * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain and a current superhero. * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, one of Gru's friends. * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an imaginary friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl and Norman's former girlfriend. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Normanator, an 11-year-old boy who is now back from the dead and Stuart's current arch-nemesis and the Ice-Bits second-in-command. He is born as Norman Babcock. * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bob Ogletree, the greedy boss of Ice-Bits who created a dangerous fuel. * Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and leader of the apes in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He will be a supporting character in this film. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo and one of Normanator's henchmen. * Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson * Tress MacNeille as Rosie * Antonio Banderas as Mark * Hank Azaria as Tom * Dee Bradley Baker as Rodney * Sofía Vergara as Zoey * Chris Renaud as Buddy, a mutated purple minion and one of Normanator's henchmen. Renaud also voiced the other minions in this film. * Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. In this film, he works for Normanator. * Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and Caesar's friend. In this film, he works for Normanator. * Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and one of the followers of Koba. In this film, he works for Normanator. * Richard King as Stone, a common chimpanzee and one of the followers of Koba. In this film, he works for Normanator. * Stanley Townsend as Abe, a western lowland gorilla who works for Grey. Vocal effects provided by Frank Welkerand Scott Lang. * Taylor Grodin as OJ Production Development In March 2011, one of the founders of 2BIG3k Terry Ward announced that Geoshea Theft Auto has 10 chapters to it. Faizon Love, the voice of Sweet for the first two films, said in November 2013 that a third film in the series is in the works. Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity ''announced that characters from his web show will be in the film. On July 7, 2014, Universal Pictures and 2BIG3k Animation announced that Leslie Benzies, Steve Samono and Arianne Sutnerwould produce the film, with Garcia and Fowler serving as exec-producers. In October 2014, it was announced that Rich Moore, who is the former animation director of ''The Simpsons and Futurama, an employee of Rough Draft Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios, and the director of Wreck-it Ralph, and Ethana Peters had been hired to rewrite the original screenplay by David Jones and Mike Dailly, the writers of the first two films, and Gabriel Garcia. Casting In December 2014, it was announced that The franchise's main cast members- Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, and Dakota Fanning were confirmed to return to reprise their roles from the previous 2009 and 2012 films, with Isaac Hempstead-Wright voicing the new character for the third film, alongside Tress MacNeille, Antonio Banderas, Hank Azaria, Dee Bradley Baker and Sofía Vergara. Taylor Grodin, who voiced Ryder in the first film and OJ in the previous two films, returns in a new role. It was also reported that Kodi Smit-McPhee will return to reprise his role as Norman Babcock (now known as Normanator in this film) as a secondary antagonist of the film, despite having seemingly been killed by Stuart in the second film. Katz confirmed in February 2015 that they would began the production of the film. In March 2015, it was announced that Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot, the two characters from the 2005 Tim Burton film Corpse Bride, would appear in the film as agents, with Johnny Depp and Emily Watson reprising their roles, and Koba and other apes, except for Caesar who would be a supporting character of the film and Blue Eyes who won't be appearing in this film, from the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes and its 2014 sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apes would also appear in film, due to Universal and 2BIG3k asking permission to use characters of Corpse Bride from Warner Bros. and Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes from 20th Century Fox, alongside the Evil Minions as Normanator's henchmen, set three years after the events from the second film. Animation The production crew once again animated the CGI animation for the film with Arc Productions, Huhu Studios, and Illumination Mac Guff. Production wrapped on February 22, 2016. Music The film's official soundtrack was released on April 22, 2016, by RCA Records. The film's songs and score once again was composed by Geoshea World songwriter David Newman. Recording for the score began on January 28, 2016, and finished on February 24. Fitz and the Tantrums contributed an original song to the film, "Handclap", which is the end credits version. A music video for the song was released by Entertainment Weekly on April 19. Other artists included in the album are Oly Murs, Ludacris and Andrew McMahon. Release In June 2014, it was announced that Geoshea Theft Auto 3 would be released on May 19, 2017. On March 19, 2015, the film's release date was moved a year and 13 days earlier to May 6, 2016, due to production going faster than planned, it's pants pulled down. The film premiered at the Fox Village Theater on April 20, 2016. Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, Steve Carell, Anne Hathaway, Keith Ferguson, Dakota Fanning, Kodi Smit McPhee, and Johnny Depp were among those in attendance. Also in attendance were Sarah Michelle Gellar of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fame, comedian Jim Gaffigan, Real Housewives of New York star Kristen Taekman, Top Chef's ''Padma Lakshmi,' America's Got Talent'' host Nick Cannon, former New York Giants running back Tiki Barber, fashion photographer Nigel Barker, Sons of Anarchys Drea de Matteo, and fitness guru Tracy Anderson. The film was released in the United States on May 6, 2016. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with ''Minions ''on July 10, 2015, and was also shown before ''Smosh: The Movie, Pixels, Shaun the Sheep Movie, Fantastic Four, Metro Cone Forever, Hotel Transylvania 2, Pan, Goosebumps, Canterlot High, The Peanuts Movie, Country Band, and The Good Dinosaur. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage on December 12, 2015 during an episode of Saturday Night Live, and was shown before Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Daddy's Home, Norm of the North, and Kung Fu Panda 3. A second trailer was released on February 11, 2016 during an episode of Superstore and was later attached to films such as Deadpool, Zootopia, Deputy Laney and Officer Mary, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice,'' and The Jungle Book.'' A huge amount of merchandise was made for Geoshea Theft Auto 3, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 12 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors "The Spy Flavor" and "Stuart's Yellow Banana Taste". A contest, which ended in early March 2016, allowed fans to submit ideas for computer animations to promote the release of the film. The winning idle idea "Stuart's Move" was unveiled on April 14, 2016. Home media The film was released on Digital HD on August 2, 2016 and on DVD and Blu-Ray (2D and 3D) on August 23, 2016. Special features include a new featurette, and a all-new animated short film titled ''Geoshea Theft Auto: The Mini Bow Tie of Doom '''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film ''Megamind: The Button of Doom), a sing-along song, and, for the film's Blu-ray version, audio commentary on the film by writer Rich Moore, director Adam Katz, vice president of development at Glass Ball Productions Steve Samano, and 2Big3k's executive director Mike Daily. Reception Critical reception Geoshea Theft Auto 3 has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 187 reviews, the film holds a 80% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Though basically a recapitulation of the first installment, Geoshea Theft Auto 3 continues the franchise's colorfully animated virtue with its bids in humor, energy, and gun violence." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 77 out of 100, based on 19 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Geoshea Theft Auto 3 grossed $411.6 million in the United States and Canada and $487.3 in other countries with a total of $898.6 million. Worldwide, it is the seventh highest-grossing film of 2015, the fourth highest grossing animated film of 2015, and the twentieth highest-grossing animated film of all time. North America In the United States and Canada, Geoshea Theft Auto 3 opened across 3,541 theaters, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $50.8 million during its Thursday night showings, which is, the biggest of all time for 2Big3k (besting the second film's $14.9 million) and the biggest of all time for a Universal animated film, besting Gabriel Garza 2's $15.8 million. The film then earned $175.1 million on its opening day (including Thursday previews), making it the second biggest opening day for a Universal animated film. In its opening weekend, it exceeded expectations and grossed $129.9 million, finishing first at the box office. This marks the biggest for an original non-Disney animated film (topping Paradoria), the studio's biggest of all time, the second biggest May animated opening, the third biggest opening weekend for Universal, the biggest May opening, and the ??? biggest animated opening of all time. In its second weekend, the film fell by 40% to $50.7 million while maintaining the top spot, despite facing stiff competition with newcomer The Angry Birds Movie. It ended its theatrical run on December 10, 2016 playing for a total of 170 days on theaters with a total gross of $411,625,115. It became the fourth highest-grossing animated film of 2012, the third-highest-grossing 2Big3k film, the second highest-grossing Universal film of 2016, and the seventh-highest-grossing film of 2012.